fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Roperia Action Center
hi my name scott armstrong have been at this game for almost a year still cant get to roperia or any specials yet no new boat but cruiser i understand about making it a challange but please the fun is almost wore out need help or just keep going and not have a fun time the creator of the game please help games schouldnt cost money to have fun and a great experience please write back at sarmstrong73167@yahoo.com or request to be friends on facebook that would be the best way thanks again Unlocking Roperia Figured this was as good a place as any to store the text: :Pay Earl 4,000 gold for the directions to Roperia? : :Earl is in yet another jam.. and this time it's serious. : :Earl hasn't paid his taxes in over ten years and the Farovian Feds are finally on to it. : :So, the man of few words is ready to share the directions to a region long forgotten for a large sum of gold, until he has paid off his debts. Upon unlocking: :Woohoo! Received the new directions from Earl... unlocked Roperia! : :Received the new directions from Earl and unlocked Roperia! I'll be arriving in Santa Francesca, Roperia in a minute! Earl reluctantly gave me 900 silver roples, the currency used in Roperia. He also taught me the Filtration 101 Skill and a little bit about Roperia. The waters there are heavily polluted due to the evil Dictator Danzic, who will do anything for a profit. Upon arrival: :“How dare YOU, a refugee of some sort, come to my Land! I will DEPORT you!” ''-Angry Dictator Danzic'' : :“You appear to be from Farovia, as you have nothing to show for - no points or equipment and little silver... : :I will squeeze you like this fish in my hand... if you don't have a good reason for being here!” -''Dictator Danzic'' : :Make your move quick: :*Lie and say you've been shipwrecked! :*Run for the nearest exit! After choosing either(?) option: :“Hurry! Follow me you poor thing!” -The Spirit of the Sea : :“Dictator Danzic would have squeezed you to death either way! Thank goodness I spotted you! : :Danzic has been ruling Roperia ever since the Great Faropean War, which led to a huge separation and silence between Farovia and Roperia.” ''-The Lovely Spirit'' : :Make your move: :*Thanks for saving my life, I owe you! :*C'mon suga, lets get fishin'... After choosing either(?) option: :“No problem! Help me save this lovely Land...” ''-The Spirit of the Sea'' : :“Evil Danzic has been slowly killing off the fish in Roperia. The water is dirty and the land is barren. : :Neighboring islands continue to overfish and polute these once pristine waters. Follow my directions and we might have a chance... : :First, select or activate a Roperian pole below... : :Next, show me your fishing skills by catching a level 40 Roid Fish or Pox Fish.” ''-The Spirit'' Choose between Crapolé and Floral Standard. After purchase: :“Next, show me your fishing skills by catching a level 50 fish.” ''-The Spirit of the Sea'' :“'Excellent' pole selection! : :I've laid out your next tasks on the Map Page, so you can save Roperia from the Dictator Danzic and the neighboring islands. : :Start leveling up your pole, so you can catch a Roid Fish or Pox Fish.” -The Spirit --Shad0 22:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) --Thanks!! 23:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC)